Dimensions
Dimensions is an upcoming crossover sci-fi action fantasy miniseries that crosses over several characters from various Toonami shows. It will be created and directed by Stranger Things ''creators The Duffer Brothers and will air on the Toonami Channel in late summer / early fall 2018. A short teaser was shown on October 27 2017 during the Season 2 premiere of ''Stranger Things. PLOT After Lord Tirek (Mark Acheson) finds the source of alternate dimensions, he teams with various Toonami villains, like Megatron (Frank Welker) and Joker (Troy Baker), to take over each dimension with the silver orb, which will lead to a major time paradox that could affect the world as a whole. It's up to Toonami's heroes, led by Bruce Wayne / Batman (Zachary Quinto), Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen), Chief Hopper (David Harbour), Sunset Shimmer (Rebecca Shoichet), and Princess Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong), to save the dimensions and the world before the paradox takes over permanently. Stranger Things, which is another Toonami show by The Duffer Brothers, will be the main focus of the miniseries and will take place in 1986, 2 years after Season 2. CAST From Stranger Things: *David Harbour as Chief Jim Hopper *Millie Bobby Brown as Jane / Eleven *Finn Wolfhard as Mike Wheeler *Winona Ryder as Joyce Byers *Gaten Matarazzo as Dustin Henderson *Caleb McLaughlin as Lucas Sinclair *Noah Schnapp as Will Byers From Batman Reborn: *Zachary Quinto as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Troy Baker as The Joker *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn From Transformers Unlimited: *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Will Friedle as Bumblebee *Shailene Woodley as Arcee *Frank Welker as Megatron *Steven Blum as Starscream *Vincent Martella as Swindle From My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic & Equestria Girls: *Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, Human Twilight Sparkle *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Human Pinkie Pie, Human Fluttershy *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Human Rarity, Princess Luna, Derpy *Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Dog Spike *Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer *John De Lancie as Discord *Michelle Creber as Applebloom, Human Applebloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Human Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle, Human Sweetie Belle *Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek *Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Britt McKillip as Princess Candace *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor From Voltron: Legendary Defender: *Josh Keaton as Shiro *Steven Yeun as Keith *Jeremy Shada as Lance *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Pidge *Tyler Labine as Hunk *Kimberly Brooks as Princess Allura *Blake Anderson as Matt *Neil Kaplan as Emperor Zarkon From Legend Quest: *Johnny Rose as Leo *Annemarie Blanco as Teodora *Paul Tei as Alebrije *Blanca Bassion as Baba Yaga From Mysticons: *Alyson Court as Arkayna Goodfey *Evany Rosen as Emerald Goldenbraid *Nicki Burke as Zarya Moonwolf *Ana Sani as Piper Willowbrook *Mac Heywood as Malvaron *Michelle Monteith as Tazma *TBA as Queren Necrafa From Hanazuki: Full Of Treasures: *Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki From Hilda: *Bella Ramsey as Hilda From Raven: *Taissa Farmiga as Raven From Lego Elves: Secrets Of Elvendale: *Ashleigh Ball as Emily Jones, Aira Windwhistler *Erin Matthews as Azari Firedancer, Naida Riverheart *Kyle Rideout as Farran Leafshade *Rebecca Husain as Sophie Jones From The OA: *Brit Marling as Prairie Johnson / The OA *Patrick Gibson as Steve Winchell *Phyllis Smith as Elizabeth "Betty" Broderick-Allen *Emory Cohen as Homer Roberts *Brendan Meyer as Jesse *Brandon Perea as Alfonso "French" Sosa *Ian Alexander as Buck Vu